Video (Raum 23)
| Erstellt=DHARMA Initiative | Charaktere=Gerald DeGroot, Karen DeGroot, Alvar Hanso | Zuschauer=Karl, Walt }} Beim diesem Video handelt es sich um psychologisches Video das im Raum 23 abgespielt wird. Es steht in Verbindung mit psychologischen Experiementen der DHARMA Initiative. Jedoch verwenden die Anderen dieses Video um Gehirnwäschen vorzunehmen. Karl wird, an einen Stuhl im Raum 23 gefesselt, gezwungen sich dieses Video anzusehen, weil er mit Alex, der vermeidlichen Tochter von Ben, eine Beziehung hat. Auch Walt wird dieses Video gezeigt, als er im Raum 23 festgehalten wird. Das Video Dieses Video ist als Easteregg auf der DVD der dritten Staffel zu finden. Es zeigt den kompletten Film. Gar6JyV6800 Beschreibung der Bilder | |} Zahlen am Ende des Videos *Insgesammt sind es 222 Zahlenkombinationen. ** 04 taucht 14 mal auf. ** 08 taucht 23 mal auf. ** 15 taucht 12 mal auf. ** 16 taucht 20 mal auf. ** 23 taucht 16 mal auf. ** 42 taucht 21 mal auf. Verbindung zum Lost Experience * Ein ähnliches Video der DHARMA, genannt Psychologisches Orientierungsvideo, wurde während dem Lost Experience gefunden. Es enthält 115 anscheinend zufällig angeordnete Bilder, die in kurzen Abständen erscheinen. Es gibt weder Text noch Musik dazu. Kulturelle Bezüge Filme/Bücher/TV *''A Clockwork Orange'' - Das Video aus dem Raum 23 erinnert an die Ludovico Technik, welche im fiktionalen Werk A Clockwork Orange dazu benutzt wird, um Aversionen gegen gewissen Menschen oder Dingen zu konditionieren. Dabei wird dem Subjekt eine Droge, welche die Aversionen gegen etwas verstärken soll, mit einem Tropf verabreicht und das Subjekt wird gezwungen ein Video mit verwirrenden Bilder und lauter Musik zu sehen, indem es auf einem Stuhl fixiert wird. Damit sollte erreicht werden, dass das Subjekt krank wird, wenn es an das falsche denkt (Ideen gegen etwas aufbringt). *''The Prisoner'' - Es gibt Ähnlichkeiten zu der 1960er TV-Serie The Prisoner, welche den 'Aversionsraum', einem dem Raum 23 sehr ähnlichen Raum, enthält. Videoausschnitt **Der Text im Video von Raum 23 scheint, wie der Text, welcher in The Prisoner vorkommt, die Schriftart "Albertus" zu haben. Des Weiteren erscheinen ähnliche Gegenstände und Bilder. **Der Text "We are the causes of our own suffering" (Wir sind der Grund unseres eigenen Leids) erinnert an ein Statement aus der Serie indem es heißt: "Questions are a burden to others, answers a prison for oneself" (Fragen sind eine Belastung für andere, Antworten ein Gefängnis für einen selbst.)Videoausschnitt Religion und Ideologien *'Die Bibel' - "God loves you as He loved Jacob" (Gott liebt dich wie er Jacob liebt) ist eine Referenz an Maleachi 1:2-3 und Römer 9:13. Paulus zitiert Maleachi in Römer um zu zeigen, dass sich Gott entschieden hat Jakob und nicht seinen Bruder Esau zu beschützen. Dabei basiert diese Entscheidung nicht auf den Persönlichkeiten der Bruder, sondern allein auf dem Vorrecht Gottes zu tun was er will. *'Buddhism' - "Plant a good seed and you will joyfully gather fruit" (Pflanze guten Samen und du wirst freudig die Früchte ernten.) ist ein Zitat aus dem buddhistischen Text Dhammapada: "The kind of seed sown / will produce that kind of fruit. / Those who do good will reap good results. /Those who do evil will reap evil results. / If you carefully plant a good seed, / You will joyfully gather good fruit." :* "We are the causes of our own suffering" und "THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE" ist dem buddhistischen Text über 4 Noble Wahrheiten ähnlich. :* Die Überschrift "Everything Changes" (Alles verändert sich) ist dem buddhistischen Sutra ähnlich, indem es heißt "Everything changes, everything appears and disappears; but there is perfect tranquility when one transcends both birth and extinction." -'' Alles verändert sich, alles erscheint und alles verschwindet; doch findet man die perfekte Ruhe, wenn man Geburt und Tod übergeht.'' Rückwärtsabgespielte Audiospur * Die Frauenstimme wiederholt immer wieder: "Only fools are enslaved by time and space" (Nur Narren werden von Raum und Zeit versklavt.) Dieser Versteckte Hinweis kann man auch so ähnlich im so genannten DHARMA Talk finden, welcher mit "Buddhistische Ansichtsweise von Raum und Zeit." betitelt wird. www.DharmaWeb.org "Die Weisen wissen wie Raum und Zeit perfekt zu nutzen sind; sie führen ein freies und harmonisches Leben. Nur Narren werden von Raum und Zeit versklavt; Sie rennen den ganzen Tag. Ob Weiser oder Narr, der Unterschied ist deutlich erkennbar." * Der Satz bildet ein Anagramm für "Bones of Nadlers may lay deep in lost cave" oder auch "Bones of Nadlers may lay lost deep in cave". Dies ist ein Hinweis darauf, dass Adam und Eva die sterblichen Überreste von Rose und Bernard Nadler darstellen. * Die Stimme zu Beginn der rückwärtslaufenden Sequenz, könnte Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Fremdsprache aufweisen, aber es ist einfach die Konversation zwischen Alex und Sawyer, nur rückwärts. 425px 425px Unbeantwortete Fragen * Wer machte das Video? * Was bedeuten die Bilder und der Name Jacob? (Gegen Ende der dritten Staffel beantwortet, siehe Jacob) * Welche Absicht steckt hinter dieser Folterung? * Wie heißt der Song? * Stehen die 6 Zahlen für die 6 Stationen? * Kann man wirklich schlussfolgern, dass das Video von der DHARMA gemacht wurde? Wenn ja warum, und wieso benutzten es Die Anderen die laut Mikhail und Ben ja nichts mit der DHARMA zu tun haben? * Warum enthält das Video Zitate aus 2 gegensätzlichen Religionen (Christentum und Buddhismus)? *Handelt es sich bei den 222 Zahlen am Ende um einen Code? **Haben die Zahlen etwas mit der Valenzetti Gleichung zu tun? *Von wann ist das Video? **Die Gold Eagle Münze ist von 1994 **Die Säuberung fand zwischen 1987 und 1993 statt, wie kann das sein? **Die Tastatur wurde nach 1995 hergestellt (weil dort die Windowstaste ist) Kategorie:Gegenstände Kategorie:Videos